


A trip to Mementos counts as a date, right?

by alcloe



Series: PegoRyu Week 2018 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Morgana is terrified, Skull is best boy, and he's also so done, trust me it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcloe/pseuds/alcloe
Summary: The Phantom Thieves make it their mission to break all sense of tradition and normalcy even when it comes to relationship milestones. That’s why Akira and Ryuji spend their first kicking ass and hanging out.PegoRyu Week Day 2: First Date and Day 4: Partners in Crime





	A trip to Mementos counts as a date, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD FUN TYPING THIS ENJOY
> 
> I don't have a consistent writing style.

Everyone, with varying degrees of distress, visible disappointment, and/or delighted hidden glee told them it was a bad idea.

Of course, they decided to do it anyway.

“You are _not_ going to have a picnic in _Mementos_ of all places.” Of course, Makoto was the first one to deny them because she was least insane one of the group, but even she let them go when they reasoned out that “both of us can take the remaining Mementos targets so that everyone didn’t have to come” and “it ain’t everyday that Skull and Joker go together to kick Shadow ass and yeah we’ll stay away from Shadows if it ain’t the targets”. Also, it made for good memories.

To makes sure they didn’t do anything too dumb, they send Morgana as a chaperone.  
  
“It’s not like they can go anywhere without you anyway,” Ann comments to said cat while the rest of the thieves get together their much needed supplies. Akira plops 20 boxes of Mental Floss into the duffel bag before Makoto removes half of hem.  
  
“But it’s a date!” Morgana yells. His ears twitch and he scowls, glowering at Ryuji, who comes running into the attic with 5 bombs in his hands. Akira immediately snatches them before they tumble out of his grip. “They’re gonna be all gross and kissy! I do not want to be with them if they decide to go down and dirty!!”  
  
Something that sounds vaguely like “ohmyfuckingod” spills from Ryuji’s mouth and his face turns as red as Ann’s tights. Akira reaches over to pat him on his back, but, to Morgana’s disgust, he looks delighted.

“Gross,” says Futaba, unceremoniously shoving 5 boxes of adhesive bandages into the bag and Ann snorts.

But now that he thinks about it, it’s a good thing he came along.  
  
“Shadow at your 6!”  
  
“Of course it’s at my 6, it’s right behind us!!”  
  
The car veers wildly into a decrepit steel door and crashes straight through it while the multitude of black shadow creatures screeches like nails against a chalkboard. Other Shadows rumble, but none can stop the hulking metal death machine with cat ears tearing through Memento’s dank hallways. Tires screech and scraps of Shadow remnant tear out of the floor; the blue lights of Mona’s eyelights reflect off of the long twisted rails of the subway and glint even in the dark, reddened air.

“YOU SAID YOU WEREN’T GOING TO GO AFTER SHADOWS THAT WEREN’T TARGETS!” Mona hollers just as they round right into a fork of the road, the exit of the floor on one end and another path on the other.

“What Queen doesn’t know won’t hurt her!” Joker hollers back and he floors the gas pedal.

The car roars the screech of an agitated feline.

“OH MY GOD JOKER LET’S GO TO ANOTHER FLOOR BEFORE WE DIE, PLEASE.” He begs, his voice an uncomfortably high octave even for him. Joker laughs, he _laughs_ and like the goddamn insane man he is, ignores the exit and continues their wild goose chase. “JOKER WHAT THE HELL?!”  
  
“C’mon Mona, we don’t get go to somethin’ like this everyday!” Skull exclaims gleefully, half of his body hanging out of the window with his shotgun poised and ready to fire. “Queen’ll never let us take a Shadow around a floor of Mementos; let us have our fun!” The shotgun rings out as two bullets pierce the Shadow’s gelatinous mass. The Shadow screeches again, but continues on.  
  
“YOUR FUN IS GOING TO GET US KILLED!”  
  
“Lighten up, Mona,” reassures Joker, patting the wheel like it was supposed to make him feel any better. “We’ll be done after we lure this one into that big room we saw earlier. And if there are other Shadows that follow? Well, I’ve got a Black Frost looking to cause some mischief.”  
  
Skull’s shotgun clicks repeatedly and he tsks, shoving it back inside the car. “Hey Joker, you mind givin’ me a little boost? I wanna try an’ fry it in one!”

“We all know your magic attacks are weak as shit, love.” Joker says and he pulls Mona into a hairpin turn into another corridor. Mona screeches; the other Shadows around them glance at them, but continue to ignore them.

“What the hell, man!” He sounds scadelized. “I thought you were on my side!”

“But I’m not lying.”

“I’m not denying it!”

“EXCUSE ME,” Mona shrills. “CAN YOU KEEP YOUR QUARREL TO YOURSELVES I JUST WANT TO GET THIS OVER WITH.”

Joker pouts. The car continues its mad dash through Mementos. “Fine, you partypooper.” He lifts his hand to his mask; it ignites and vanishes in blue fire as tendrils whisp around his red leather gloves. “Bugs, mind throwing up a Tarukaja?” The air around the backseat of the car shimmers. Low mumbles and whispers fill the air, chills crawling up Skull and Joker’s spines. Brown fur matted with blood with a mouth lined with sharp as knife fangs materialize and the bloody stuffed bear moans, low and guttural like a specter fresh out of the grave. It raises its plush paws and the blue flickers of flame from Joker’s mask rise around the bear before orange energy spirals around Skull’s figure, his eyes momentarily illuminating a deep orange.

“We aren’t going to be doing anything as long as we’re moving!” Mona says. “We should stop at that large room you found the Shadow in! We could corner it!”

“And that is why you are the best cat!” Ignoring Mona’s yelling, the car spins around and flies down veiny tunnels into a large room with enormous pillars covered in bloody red pulsing bramble-esque lines, heartbeats emitting from their slimy surfaces. The car poofs into non-existence as a cat and the two thieves tumble onto their feet as their duffel bag and another bag falls neatly onto the floor.

“Thanks, babe!” Skull calls and Joker returns a thumbs up.

“No problem. I think you can finish this up. Mona and I will set up.”

“You got it!” And Skull jumps to face off the gelatinous Shadow by himself, a hand on his mask. “Alright, Seiten Taisei, let’s fry this bitch!” The air charges with electricity; Skull’s mask bursts into flames and the flames rise and coalesce. Seiten Taisei hovers over them all; he grins large and malicious and the 8000K staff in his arm crackles with luminescent aureolin volts, the reds of the air neutralized with every touch of voltage, every bolt of electricity into hot white. And every hair on Skull’s head rises, but the grin on his face is as vicious as his Persona’s. “ZIONGA!”

The monkey king’s staff points to the ceiling as his thundercloud laughs with glee, volts running through its grey clouds, and the ceiling thunders. With a thunderous clap, a bolt of lightning roars down from the heavens, loud crackling permeating the air and crashing straight onto the Shadow. It screeches and howls, its arms flailing, mouth agape and horrified, before dissolving into red and black particles.

Clapping resounds behind him.

“Huh, I guess your magic attacks aren’t that shit,” comments Joker as he sits crosslegged on a red and white picnic cloth. The duffel bag lays on one corner of the cloth with other bag of goods open wide enough for their contents to be on full display. Nearby, Mona nibbles on some sushi. Skull grins and he saunters over to the two of them.

“Ha, I gotta show off to my boyfriend every once in a while, yeah?” he says. Joker rolls his eyes, but he smiles at him. He pats the spot next to him wordlessly. Without further ado, Skull walks over and sits, his arm against Joker’s side, minding the plate of curry in his hand. “What do we got?”

“Well,” Joker pulls out containers from the box as carefully as he can with one free hand. “Ann’s sneaked in some chocolate crepes, of course there’s some containers with curry and rice, Haru’s been kind enough to cater some sushi, and I think Yusuke might have accidently put a Jagariko in here. He was looking for the one he left at LeBlanc yesterday.”

“I call some of that sushi! Where’s the plates?”

“Over on your right.”

“Tell me when we’re leaving, alright?” Mona asks as he snatches some of the sushi in another container. “I don’t want to bother you guys during your date.”

“Aw, are you being considerate?” Joker asks back, grinning. Mona bristles.

“Just don’t do anything stupid or inappropriate while we’re here!” he exclaims. “I don’t know why you wanted to have a date in Mementos of all places, but you better keep it safe!”

“We ain’t dumb, Mona, we’ll be fine,” Skull replies. “Now shoo.”

Mona runs away towards the entrance of the large room in case any wayward Shadows decide to make the large room their newest haunt. It would be better to leave Skull and Joker on their first date, after all.


End file.
